Le serment du sang
by eliloulou
Summary: Os pour le concours Bloody Valentine: Edward, le meilleur ami de Bella revient pour la sauver de Charlie un père violent.


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Le serment du sang  
_**avocat de la défense**: _Eliloulou  
_**suspects**: _Edward/Bella  
_**responsabilité** _: Tous appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Coucou, vous tous.

J'ai eu envie de partager avec vous cette idée. C'est un style totalement différent des autres OS mais comme dit ma beta Anghjulina : « c'est tout moi ».

J'espère que cette petite histoire sans prétention vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**14 février 2002**

Nous revenions de l'école à pied comme tous les jours. Plus nos pas nous rapprochaient de la maison et plus nous ralentissions. J'appréhendais comme chaque après-midi mon retour et c'est avec soulagement que je ne vis pas la voiture de mon père stationnée devant la maison. Son absence me permettrait d'avoir un peu de répit.

Une partie de moi l'aimait, mais une très petite partie en réalité. Le reste de mon être le haïssait pour tout le mal que je subissais. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il me considérait plus comme sa domestique que comme sa fille. Jamais un mot gentil, jamais un geste tendre envers moi. Rien, juste des cris et des coups.

Tous les jours que dieu faisait, je devais m'occuper de la maison, du repas et surtout me faire le plus discrète possible si je ne voulais pas attirer les foudres de mon père. Et ma mère direz-vous ? Partie un beau matin alors que je venais de fêter mes 5 ans avec son professeur de fitness. Autant vous dire que depuis ce jour, mon père n'avait plus aucune considération pour la gente féminine.

J'étais donc une petite fille solitaire, renfermée et introvertie. Je me rendais tous les jours à l'école par obligation. J'écoutais studieusement l'institutrice afin d'obtenir de bons résultats sinon j'aurais donné une nouvelle raison à mon paternel de me frapper. Je n'avais qu'un seul ami et c'était suffisant.

Je connaissais Edward depuis la maternelle et nous nous étions toujours très bien entendus. Il était mon seul ami et confident. Le seul à tout connaître de moi et de l'enfer qu'était ma vie. Il habitait à quelques maisons de la mienne. Nous passions notre temps libre ensemble tant à l'école qu'après. Mes seuls moments de bonheur dans cette vie.

Edward avait deux ans de plus que moi et à mon grand désarroi nous n'étions pas dans la même classe. Cela ne nous empêchait pas de passer nos pauses ensemble à l'écart des autres. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, au contraire, mais il disait que j'étais sa meilleure amie et qu'il préférait rester auprès de moi.

Ce mardi 14 février, nous revenions donc de l'école et profitant de l'absence de mon père nous décidions de prendre notre goûter ensemble chez lui. Sa maman, Esmée, était une femme très gentille et elle m'appréciait vraiment. Elle était toujours d'accord pour qu'Edward m'emmène chez lui même en son absence. Elle avait préparé un cake au chocolat et maladroite comme je l'étais, je fis une tache sur mon chemisier.

« Flûte ! » Dis-je en laissant des larmes couler sur mes joues.

« C'est juste une tâche, Bella. C'est rien, » me consola Edward.

« Je …sais mais …il va être furieux, » répondis-je en pensant déjà à la correction que Charlie me donnerait pour avoir abîmé un vêtement.

« Je vais te raccompagner et tu te changeras avant son retour. Il ne verra rien puisqu'il n'est pas là et que c'est toi qui lessives. Ok ? »

« Oui. »

« Calme-toi, Bella. Viens, » dit-il en prenant ma main et me tirant à sa suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions face à ma maison mais également face à la voiture de Charlie. Je me mis légèrement à trembler mais avec le soutien d'Edward je me dirigeai vers le porche.

« Ca va aller. Ne viens pas avec moi, il risque d'être encore plus en colère, » lui demandai-je. Je lui déposai un baiser rapide sur la joue puis pénétrai dans la maison. J'essayai de monter en vitesse dans ma chambre, malheureusement, mon père m'entendit.

« Viens ici, Isabella. » Au son de sa voix, je déglutis. Il était de mauvais poil. Sûrement encore une mauvaise journée au boulot. Il était affalé sur le divan, une bière à la main. Certainement pas la première de la journée.

« Bonjour, papa, » le saluai-je en l'embrassant rapidement.

« Où coures-tu si vite ? » Cria-t-il me faisant stopper net.

« Préparer à manger. »

« Ah oui. Ne devrais-tu pas déjà le faire. Où étais-tu ? »

« J'étais chez Edward. Mme Cullen avait préparé un gâteau, » expliquai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Tu sais que je veux que tu sois ici avant mon retour. Tu n'as pas à traîner dehors après l'école. N'as-tu pas assez de corvées ? Je peux en rajouter si tu as trop de temps libre ? » Gronda-t-il.

« Non…Non ça va. Je serai là dorénavant, » promis-je, la voix troublée par le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir. Mon père me faisait peur quand il était ainsi. Quand il ne criait pas, les punitions étaient encore plus terribles.

« Bien. C'est quoi cette tâche sur ton chemisier ? » Dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil et en s'approchant de moi.

« C'est une tâche…de…chocolat. Je vais aller la… » Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que sa main s'abattit violement sur ma joue me faisant perdre l'équilibre.

« je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de faire attention à tes affaires, Isabelle. Mais tu n'écoutes pas. Je pense qu'il y a trop longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de corrections. Tu oublies tout ce que je t'ai appris. » Je vis Charlie se diriger vers la commode du hall d'entrée et se saisir du fouet qu'il conservait pour les « grandes punitions ».

Paniquée, je commençai à reculer vers la porte mais il fut plus rapide que moi et le premier coup m'atteignit sur le bas du dos. Je hurlai sous la douleur et trébuchai, m'étalant de tout mon long sur le tapis. Heureusement que sa consommation d'alcool le rendait moins précis. Je rampai tant bien que mal, essayant de me soustraire à son courroux. J'atteignis la porte au bout du troisième coup, me redressai et courus dans la rue vers chez Edward.

Au loin, j'aperçus mon ami qui arrivait chez lui.

« EDWARD ! » Le hélai-je. Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna juste à temps pour me réceptionner dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bells ? » Dès que ses bras s'étaient refermés sur moi, j'avais éclaté en sanglots. Il m'attira vers le muret à côté de sa maison.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as ? C'est ton père, il s'est fâché ? »

« Oui, il s'est énervé pour la tâche et parce que je n'étais pas là à son retour. »

« Viens chez moi. On va attendre mes parents et leur raconter. »

« NON ! Il ne faut rien dire. Je vais attendre et je rentrerai quand il dormira. Il aura bu beaucoup et ne pensera plus à moi. »

« Bella. Il faut en parler à quelqu'un, » insista-t-il en passant son bras sur mon dos.

« Aïe, » criai-je en m'écartant.

« Tu as mal ? Montre-moi. »

« Non, ça va aller, » dis-je en rabaissant mon chemisier qu'Edward avait soulever.

« Bella ? Ton père t'a battue ? » Questionna-t-il, la peur dans les yeux.

« C'est rien Edward. »

Il me reprit dans ses bras et nous restèrent assis un bon bout de temps. Subitement, il se redressa et se plaça devant moi, l'air déterminé.

« Bella, je te promets qu'un jour je t'emmènerai loin d'ici. J'empêcherai ton père de te faire du mal. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller, » répétai-je pour me convaincre autant que lui.

« Viens. » Il agrippa ma main et me tira à sa suite. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte arrière donnant dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était vide. Une fois à l'intérieure, Edward se saisit d'un petit couteau à légumes.

« Que vas-tu faire, Edward, » demandai-je inquiète.

« Un serment du sang ! »

« Un serment du sang ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Simple. Une petite entaille chacun au niveau du doigt puis nous unissons nos doigts pour mélanger nos sangs en promettant quelque chose. »

« Non ! On ne peut pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi ? On ne peut pas rompre un tel serment. Allez, donne-moi ton doigt, » dit-il en prenant ma main droite dans la sienne. Edward appliqua la lame sur mon index puis effectua la même manœuvre sur le sien. Quelques gouttes de sang sortirent de la petite entaille. Edward fixa son regard dans le mien pendant que nos doigts s'unissaient fermement et que nos sangs se mélangeaient.

« Par cet échange, je promets de te protéger et de t'aider à fuir cette vie, » récita Edward.

« Et moi, je ne dois rien promettre ? »

« Promets simplement d'être toujours mon amie. C'est un bon compromis. »

« Ok. Par cet échange, je promets de toujours être ton amie. »

« Bella ? »

« Oui, Edward. »

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, je l'ai fait moi-même. Ris pas et ne sois pas fâché, ok ? »

« Je suis ta amie, je ne peux pas me fâcher avec toi. »

« Bon. Tiens. » Edward me tendit une enveloppe contenant un cœur qu'il avait découpé lui-même. Il était rouge et s'ouvrait sur le devant en deux parties. A l'intérieur, il avait noté de son écriture de chat ces quelques mots.

**Pour ma meilleure amie que j'aimerai toujours.**

**Edward**

J'étais sans voix. Les larmes me montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi depuis le départ de ma mère.

« Merci Edward. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. Mais je n'ai rien pour toi. »

« Si, tu es mon amie, c'est suffisant. »

Du bruit nous parvint alors du hall d'entrée, signalant l'arrivée des parents d'Edward. Esmée et Carlisle vinrent nous rejoindre mais ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Bonjour, les enfants. Que faites-vous ? »

« Bonjour papa, Bonjour maman. Pas grand chose. »

« Bonjour, madame et monsieur Cullen. »

« Il est bien tard, Bella pour que tu sois toujours dehors. Ton père sait-il où tu es ? » Questionna le docteur Cullen.

« Vous avez raison, je vais rentrer, » dis-je en me levant.

« Papa. C'est …Son père l'a battue et elle s'est sauvée, » ajouta Edward. Je me retournai rapidement paniquée.

« Edward. Je t'avais demandé de ne rien dire. »

« Bella, c'est vrai ce que vient de dire Edward ? »

Je déglutis péniblement, les larmes aux yeux. « Oui, monsieur. Mais c'est rien. »

« Viens te rassoir, s'il te plaît. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé, » demanda Carlisle. Je relatai mon après-midi en détails puis il me posa un grand nombre de questions sur les autres jours, sur le comportement de mon père en général. Une fois ma confession terminée, il téléphona à un de ses amis dans le salon. Quand il revint, il nous annonça qu'il m'accompagnait chez moi. Je me mis à paniquer mais il me rassura en me disant que mon père ne me ferait plus jamais de mal.

Charlie et le père d'Edward eurent une très longue discussion pendant qu'on m'envoya dans ma chambre. Quand j'entendis la porte se refermer, j'appréhendais la visite de mon père mais il ne vint pas me trouver. Ma nuit fut agitée, peuplée de cauchemars où à chaque fois, Edward venait me sauver.

Je ne sus jamais ce que Carlisle raconta à mon père mais à partir de ce jour, il ne leva plus la main sur moi. Son attitude n'était pas plus gentille vis-à-vis de moi mais du moins fut-elle apaisée. Il criait de temps en temps mais les coups disparurent. Je devais toujours effectuer toutes sortes de corvées mais la vie était plus supportable.

Supportable jusqu'au jour où Edward et sa famille quittèrent la ville de Forks. C'était deux ans après ce fameux soir où nous avions fait notre serment. J'en avais le cœur déchiré. Edward était mon seul ami et il partait me laissant seule face à Charlie, face au lycée, face à toute une ville hostile. Nos adieux furent déchirants mais il promit de m'écrire souvent.

**14 février 2010 **

Et voilà encore une fois cette connerie de fête des amoureux. Comme chaque année, mon père allait être détestable. Depuis le départ de ma mère, tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler son amour perdu le mettait en rogne. Et évidemment, la saint Valentin était l'une de ces choses qui stimulaient sa mémoire. Il allait encore rentrer saoul comme toute la Pologne et m'agresser pour des futilités. Chaque année, j'avais droit au même cinéma. Nous nous engueulerions toute la soirée car évidemment avec l'âge, je ne me laissais plus faire. J'avais pris un peu d'assurance.

_C'est la dernière Saint Valentin que je passerai ici._

J'étais en terminale et l'année prochaine, j'avais l'intention d'entrer à la fac. Mon rêve étant de devenir professeur de littérature. Les livres avaient toujours été ma passion et mon échappatoire dans cet enfer qu'était ma vie à Forks. Je me promettais de quitter cette ville sans un seul regard en arrière. Pour se faire, j'avais trouvé un petit boulot après les cours les mercredi et vendredi ainsi que le samedi au magasin d'article de sport et loisirs des Newton. Chaque centime gagné était savamment caché. Si Charlie était au courant, je me retrouverais sans rien.

Je ne me faisais aucune illusion, mon pécule serait loin d'être suffisant pour la fac mais il était ma porte de sortie de cette vie. Charlie, que je ne prenais même plus la peine d'appeler papa, m'avait téléphoné cet après midi pour m'ordonner de lui préparer son plat préféré.

_Il aurait des lasagnes un point c'est tout._

De toute manière, il serait furieux, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. En ce 14 février, mes pensées allaient également vers un cœur en papier rouge que je conservais soigneusement dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Les mots inscrits résonnaient dans ma tête et les larmes affluèrent comme chaque année aux coins de mes yeux.

_Où es-tu Edward ?_

Six ans avaient passé depuis ce jour d'hiver où la famille Cullen avait quitté Forks pour l'Europe. Six ans que j'attendais une lettre, un signe, un message d'Edward prouvant qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée. Malheureusement, je devais bien me faire une raison, la vie nous avait séparés et nous ne nous reverrions jamais. Il avait maintenant vingt ans soit deux ans de plus que moi et avait sans doute d'autres préoccupations que de se tracasser pour une pauvre fille comme moi. En souvenir de lui, chaque année, je confectionnais un gâteau au chocolat que je dégustais seule le soir dans ma chambre après avoir essuyé les récriminations de Charlie. Mais je devais remercier le docteur Cullen car suite à son intervention, plus jamais Charlie ne m'avait battue. Oh, j'avais bien reçu des gifles mais le fouet ne sortit plus jamais du tiroir.

Je m'activai donc dans la cuisine quand j'aperçus une ombre passer devant la fenêtre. Je me penchai mais il n'y avait personne. Reprenant mon travail, un bruit attira mon attention. Attrapant un couteau dans le tiroir, je me dirigeai vers la porte quand la sonnette retentit. Je déglutis péniblement, mes jambes tremblaient.

« Qui est là ? » Demandai-je derrière la porte.

« Ouvre, Bella. C'est moi, Edward. » Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Et même si la prudence me disait de ne pas ouvrir, je ne résistai pas à la curiosité. J'ouvris complètement la porte et me trouvai face à un homme magnifique. Il était grand, les cheveux en bataille comme autrefois et son regard était toujours le même. Je le dévisageai sans un mot. La stupeur me figeant sur place.

« Bonjour, Bella, » prononça-t-il doucement comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer.

« C'est…c'est vraiment toi ? » Furent les seuls mots que je réussis à prononcer.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais…que fais-tu là ? » J'avais des difficultés à trouver mes mots tant l'émotion était grande. Edward se rapprocha de moi, caressa ma joue puis ouvrit simplement ses bras dans lesquels je me blottis.

« Je suis là pour tenir une promesse. »

« Une promesse ? »

« Oui. _Je promets de te protéger et de t'aider à fuir cette vie. _Tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais donné de tes nouvelles ? » M'énervai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. Comment pouvait-il venir ainsi après autant d'années. Il m'avait oublié si longtemps.

« Viens t'assoir, » dit-il en me faisant signe de le rejoindre sur le divan. Je pris place à ses côtés alors qu'il prenait ma main dans la sienne. « Je suis rentré hier d'Angleterre. C'est mon premier séjour ici depuis notre départ et tu es ma première visite. Pour être franc, je suis revenu uniquement pour te voir. Bella ! Je t'ai écrit des dizaines de lettres en six ans et pas une fois tu ne m'as répondu. J'avais perdu espoir de te revoir un jour pensant que tu préférais ne plus avoir de contacts avec moi. Puis cette semaine, je suis tombé sur un poème que je conservais dans un livre. C'était un poème que tu m'avais écrit. Il parlait de nous. Te souviens-tu ? »

« Oui, je me souviens. »

_Nos chemins se sont croisés  
Nos yeux se sont accrochés_

Ton sourire est devenu mon soleil  
Ta tendresse une grande merveille.

Je t'offre dans mes mains  
Mille baisers câlins  
Pour que jamais tu n'en sois privé.*

« Ce poème m'a rappelé tous nos souvenirs et surtout cette promesse. Tu as toujours été dans mes pensées durant toutes ces années. Je me demandais ce que tu devenais, si ton père était plus gentil avec toi, si…tu…si tu étais amoureuse. Pas un jour ne passait sans que tu ne sois dans mon esprit. »

« Moi aussi j'ai souvent pensé à toi. Mais je n'imaginais pas…que toi aussi. J'étais sans nouvelle. »

« Pourtant je t'ai écrit, souvent. Alors n'y tenant plus, j'ai convaincu mes parents de me laisser venir te voir. Si tu es heureuse maintenant, je n'insisterai pas mais … »

« Mais ? »

« Es-tu heureuse, Bella ? Peut-être as-tu quelqu'un qui t'aide à supporter la vie près de ton père ? » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure comme s'il redoutait ma réponse. Ses doigts dessinaient des cercles nerveusement sur mes mains. Je levai les yeux et les plongeai dans ses pupilles avant de répondre.

« Non, Edward. Personne n'a pris ta place pour rendre ma vie plus douce et heureuse. Mon père ne m'a plus jamais battue mais il reste colérique. Ma vie se résume à l'école, mon travail au magasin. C'est tout. J'ai très peu d'amis. Je n'en ai jamais eu beaucoup à part toi. »

« Rien ne te retiens ici, alors. Pas de petit ami que tu ne voudrais abandonner ? »

« Edward ! Je viens de te dire que je n'avais pas d'amis. Et pas de petit ami non plus. » Le magnifique sourire d'Edward revint illuminer son visage. Il leva la main et caressa ma joue. Une jolie teinte rouge vint colorer mon visage.

« Tu rougis toujours ? J'adorais te faire rougir enfant mais j'aime encore plus maintenant. Bella, accepterais-tu de venir avec moi. Loin de cette ville hostile, loin de ton père ?

« Mais je n'ai rien. Je n'ai que quelques maigres économies et puis toi, tu as une vie à Londres. Que vais-je faire ? »

« Bella, je t'ai dit que depuis mon départ, je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à toi. J'étais… A quatorze ans, lors de mon départ, j'étais …amoureux de toi. Et malgré les années de séparation, tu es celle qui occupe toutes mes pensées. Je n'ai su aimer personne d'autre Bella. Je ne veux être avec personne d'autre. Alors ma vie n'a de sens que si tu en fais partie. »

« Tu…? Moi ? » Bégayai-je lamentablement. Comment lui, mon meilleur ami, pouvait-il vouloir de moi, la banale fille qu'il avait connu des années auparavant.

_De la même manière que toi tu l'as toujours aimé !_

_C'est pas vrai !_

_Ah ouais ! Et c'est pour cela que tu n'es sortie que deux fois avec Mike, que tu ne supportais pas que Jacob te touche, que tu…_

_Ok j'ai compris._

« Oui, Bella. »

« Oui, je veux quitter cette ville et cette vie. Et moi aussi j'ai toujours voulu être avec toi. » Sans que je puisse rien ajouter, Edward s'était rapproché de moi et avait pris possession de ma bouche. Nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble. Sa langue passa sur la mienne pour lui en demander l'accès que je lui donnai immédiatement. C'est haletant que nous nous séparâmes.

« Viens allons préparer un sac avec tes affaires pour partir avant le retour de ton père. » Edward me prit la main et nous dirigea vers la cage d'escalier. Il s'arrêta sur la première marche afin de m'embrasser à nouveau. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais été embrassée jusqu'à ce jour tant les sensations étaient nouvelles et si fortes.

Nous poursuivîmes notre progression vers ma chambre main dans la main. J'attrapai un sac de voyage sous mon lit et vidai rapidement mon armoire. Je pris également les quelques livres auxquels je tenais. Un rapide tour à la salle de bain et mon sac était prêt. Je venais de prendre mes papiers et mes économies pour les mettre dans mon sac quand deux bras massifs s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Edward enfouit son nez dans mon cou et je me mis à frissonner en sentant ses lèvres déposer un chapelet de baisers dans mon cou. Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour lui en donner un meilleur accès. Ses mains sur ma taille me firent pivoter et je me retrouvai face à lui. Nos regards se trouvèrent instantanément. Il m'embrassa à nouveau et les mêmes sensations refirent surface.

_Je ne pourrais jamais plus m'en passer._

Ses mains saisirent le bas de ma blouse et la firent passer au-dessus de ma tête. Edward observa ma poitrine avant de prendre l'un de mes seins en coupe et de se pencher pour le téter au travers du tissu. Il se redressa et nous entraîna vers le lit où il me coucha prenant place à mes côtés. Ses mains expertes dégrafèrent mon carcan avant de s'attaquer au bouton de mon jeans. Poussée par une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je laissai mes mains voyager sur son corps, lui retirant ses vêtements comme il le faisait pour moi. Une fois nus, nous nous observâmes un moment avant de sauter l'un sur l'autre, mus par un désir à son comble. Nos mains se découvraient, nos bouches se goûtaient, nos regards se cherchaient. N'en pouvant plus, je gémis d'impatience.

« Bella, tu es si belle…J'ai tellement envie de toi, si tu savais… » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Edward,…Moi aussi …Mais je n'ai jamais… » lui avouai-je timidement. Edward se redressa, plongea son regard dans le mien avant de me rassurer et de m'embrasser.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux maintenant. On peut attendre… »

« Non, maintenant…mais… »

« Je serai doux, » promit-il en reprenant ses baisers sur ma clavicule, dans mon cou pour terminer par mes lèvres. Edward caressa mon intimité qui était trempée, enfonça un doigt, vite rejoint par un second. Je gémissais en bougeant mon bassin afin d'augmenter ce contact. Quelques mouvements de va-et-vient puis il se retira et saisit son pantalon. Il sortit d'une poche un préservatif qu'il déballa avant de le dérouler sur son sexe dressé pour moi. Je léchai mes lèvres devant cette image.

Edward se positionna à mon entrée et lentement, pénétra en mon centre intact jusqu'à ce jour. Quand il butta contre mon hymen, il s'arrêta, fixa son regard dans le mien et d'un mouvement sec, le brisa. Un liquide chaud, du sang, coula de mon entrée, je n'étais plus vierge. Une vive douleur se fit sentir, déclenchant une montée de larmes aux coins de mes yeux et un petit cri sortit de mes lèvres.

Il avait arrêté tout mouvement, me laissant le temps de m'habituer. Ce fut moi qui bougeai la première, lui donnant ainsi l'autorisation de poursuivre. Ses poussées étaient lentes, douces, me permettant de me faire à cette intrusion. Peu à peu, je commençai à le suivre par des mouvements de mon bassin. Mes jambes se croisèrent d'elles-mêmes dans son dos. Je commençai à sentir une douce chaleur monter de mon bas ventre vers ma tête. Des étoiles apparurent derrière mes paupières closes. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent.

« Tu es si serrée, Bella…c'est si bon… » L'entendis-je dire au loin.

Son rythme s'accéléra et ses va-et-vient devenaient frénétiques quand je ressentis une explosion de sensations totalement inconnues dans mon ventre. Je gémis de plus belle, criant le nom d'Edward. Quelques mouvements plus tard et il me rejoignit dans l'extase.

« Oui, Bella… »

Nous restâmes enlacés quelques minutes sans parler, reprenant notre respiration.

« Merci, » susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Il s'écarta enfin de moi, retira le préservatif qu'il jeta dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de mon bureau. Edward se rapprocha de moi, m'embrassa puis se leva.

« On doit s'habiller si on veut partir avant le retour de ton père. »

« Oui, tu as raison. » Nous passâmes en vitesse par la salle de bain nous nettoyer avant d'enfiler nos vêtements. Un bruit de porte nous fit sursauter. Je déglutis difficilement sous l'effet de la peur.

« C'est mon père, » dis-je en prenant sa main pour me rassurer. Je sentais mes jambes trembler et me soutenir à peine.

« BELLA ? Où te caches-tu encore, Fainéante ? » Cria mon père au pied de l'escalier. N'obtenant aucune réponse, nous entendîmes des pas faisant grincer les marches puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

« C'est ici que tu te caches, traînée. C'est qui lui ? » Vociféra-t-il en pointant du doigt Edward. Celui-ci m'avait caché derrière lui, voulant me protéger de la colère de Charlie.

« Je suis Edward. Edward Cullen, votre ancien voisin et je suis venu emmener Bella, » asséna Edward en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

« L'emmener ? Rien que ça ; Tu rêves mon pote. » Mon père avait le regard noir des mauvais jours. Il avait comme toujours, bu plus que de raison. Je vis son poing se lever et s'abattre sur Edward qui esquissa son geste. Charlie hurlait et tapait sur Edward qui se défendait vaillamment. Prise de panique, j'attrapai le coupe-papier sur mon bureau et le pointer vers mon père stoppant ses coups.

« Pose ça tout de suite, Bella. Où tu vas le regretter. Personne ne sera là pour m'empêcher de te donner la correction que tu mérites. » A ces mots, les coups de fouet me revinrent en mémoire et j'agitai le coupe-papier devant lui le faisant reculer. Je criai sur lui, je voulais partir et il ne m'en empêcherait pas. Charlie reculait toujours face à moi et mon arme, quand ses pieds se prirent dans le tapis. Il perdit l'équilibre et chuta dans les escaliers, dévalant la volée de marches, tête la première.

Edward et moi étions figés devant le spectacle. Charlie ne se redressa pas mais une marre de sang apparut sous sa tête.

« Oh, mon Dieu. Je …Je l'ai tué. Edward, j'ai tué mon père, » dis-je, en pleurant contre lui. Il m'entoura de ses bras.

« Non, Bella. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est un accident. Tu m'entends ? »

« Mais… »

« Non, c'est un accident. Il avait trop bu comme à son habitude et il est tombé en montant les escaliers. »

« Mais, c'est moi qui… »

« Chut. Tu vas écrire un mot que tu laisseras sur la table de la cuisine disant que tu en as marre de cette vie et que tu pars. Demain, quelqu'un trouvera ton père et vu le taux d'alcool qu'il a dans le corps, tout le monde croira qu'il est tombé en allant dormir. »

« Mais c'est faux. C'est de ma faute. »

« Non, c'est un accident. Tu veux toujours venir avec moi ? » Questionna-t-il en me saisissant aux épaules.

« Oui, mais toi, voudras-tu toujours de moi après ce que je viens de faire. Maintenant que Charlie n'est plus là pour m'empoisonner la vie ? »

« Rien n'a changé. Je suis là pour toi. » Il se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa passionnément avant de se diriger vers ma chambre et de prendre mon sac. Nous descendîmes, contournant Charlie et après avoir écrit ma lettre d'adieu, nous montâmes dans sa voiture sans un regard en arrière. Une autre vie nous attendait. Ailleurs.

_* Nom de l'auteur- S'MaÏdele -_

Le petit bouton vert vous attend pour me donner votre impression !!

23


End file.
